


Soft

by scoootieboi



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, M/M, Smut, and mitch is soft for jonas, blowing raspberries, chub love, jonas is soft, mitjo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoootieboi/pseuds/scoootieboi
Summary: Jonas is soft, and Mitch is soft for Jonas.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello! This is my first fic for this fandom so I'm hoping Mitch and Jonas don't seem OOC. I really love their dynamic and them in general so I hope to write more of them? Ahh, anyway, I hope you enjoy this, even though it's a bit short. Please tell me what you think! 
> 
> Characters belong to Mars (Read Long Exposure!!)

Jonas is so soft.

It’s one of Mitch’s favorite things about him, the way his tummy folds over, his thighs squish together. His Joey is the opposite of him, no harsh angles and sharp edges, and he loves pressing himself into the softness that is his boyfriend.

Mitch loves nights like this, loves sneaking out, climbing his way up into Joey’s room. Jonas always greets him with a small smile and a soft hug, his little arms reaching around him. Mitch loves seeing pink tint Joey’s cheeks when he leans down, pecks Jonas’ cheek, his arms circling around his waist.

“Couldn’t stay away, huh?” Jonas smiles, pulling Mitch back, deeper into the room.

“‘Course not, Spots.” He smiles, all toothy as they collapse together onto Jonas’ bed. Mitch settles himself in between Joey’s thick thighs, hands planted on each side of his boyfriend’s face. Small hands reach up and wrap around his neck as he leans his head down, presses his lips sweetly against the softness of Jonas’ cheeks. Pink ribbons fill the room, Jonas crinkles his little nose.

Mitch knows he’s being cheesy, continues pressing kisses into Jonas’ freckled cheeks, his nose. He lets their lips meet together, smirking into the kiss at the sweet sounds Joey makes under him. His hands move from the side of Jonas’ face as he settles himself, letting his large hands grip at the soft folds of his Joey’s stomach. He gropes and kneads the soft skin, letting his lips travel to Jonas’s neck. Jonas makes quiet sounds, bites at his swollen lips to keep his volume low as his fingers scrape at Mitch’s short hair and his bony shoulders.

Mitch’s hands slip under Jonas’ thin pajama shirt, pull it up to expose his soft skin, and settle on his freckled sides. He lets his lips trail lower, meet the softness of Joey’s tummy. He presses kisses along the folds of his stomach, leaves more by his belly button. Jonas is mewling, his knees bending and his toes curling.

And then Jonas is squealing into his pillow, his head turned to muffle his loud noises as Mitch blows raspberries into his soft tummy. His hands reach down, find purchase in Mitch’s short hair and tug, tries to pull his assaulting mouth away.

“Mi-Mitch!” He gasps, his legs thrashing as hands join Mitch’s assault, tickling and poking at his sides.

“What’s’a matter, Joey?” He mumbles into Jonas’s stomach, blowing a long and sloppy raspberry at a freckle right by his belly button.

“Stop,” he pants weakly, hands pushing at Mitch’s tickling fingers. The fingers stop assaulting, instead grip at his sides as Mitch nuzzles his head into Jonas’s soft shoulder. His teeth scrape at his skin before digging in, a sharp sting resonating all along Jonas’ collarbone. Mitch soothes the ache with his tongue, laving at the tan skin. He likes the way it makes Jonas squirm beneath him, likes that he’s the one doing this to Jonas.

His hands claw into Jonas’ thighs and he feels blunt fingernails scraping along the back of his neck as his manhandles Jonas’ thighs into place. “Love your thighs, Joey.” They're spread so that Mitch can settle between them, and he starts pushing them up, toward Jonas’ soft chest. He squeezes the soft thighs in his hands, lets his hands wander to Joey’s plump bottom where he digs his fingers in as he presses his hips forward, rocks against the bulge that's formed in Joey’s soft pajama bottoms.

It earns Mitch a gasp, and he latches his mouth back into Jonas’ freckled neck, tenderly nipping and sucking on it. Jonas squirms underneath him, pressing his bottom into Mitch’s large hands and simultaneously grinding against Mitch’s growing erection.

They're both gasping, moaning quietly, and desperately grinding against each other. Jonas’ quiet pleas of “more” have Mitch grinding harshly and insistently down against him, sending stars through their veins. Eventually, Mitch elects to take them out of their pants to prevent further mess and grips them both in his large hand, humping into his palm and sliding his cock against Jonas’ to get off. 

It has Joey going, his fingers sliding under Mitch’s shirt and digging painfully into his bare back. He’s a whining mess, his high-pitched sounds only muffled when he presses his head to the side, into his plush pillow. His little cock is leaking in Mitch’s hand, providing lube as Mitch strokes them eagerly in his hand.

Jonas’ whines get breathier, less consistent, and that's when Mitch knows he’s close, picks up the pace of his hand and pushes Joey’s shirt back up his chest. He knows what will drive his boy crazy and leans forward to take a dark nipple in his mouth, tweaking the sensitive bud, that hardens immediately, in between his teeth.

Jonas bites hard into his lip to muffle his scream as he coats his soft tummy. Mitch follows him quickly, the dazed fucked-out look his Joey gives him is enough to bring him to the edge.

Mitch collapses breathlessly to the side of Jonas, pulling his pants up and wiping his hand on the faded material of his sweatpants. Jonas has come all over his soft freckled tummy, highlighted by the fading pink ribbons in the room. They’re right where Mitch had been blowing raspberries just earlier. It has Mitch’s stomach whirling and he sleepily rolls over, lapping lazily at the sticky substance, eliciting a quiet “ew” from Jonas, followed little giggles as Mitch’s lips and scuff tickles his skin.

When he’s finished, Jonas settles into his pajamas again, rolling onto his side so that he’s facing away from Mitch.

“Ya’ okay?” Mitch asks, eyeing his little boyfriend.

“Mhm,” Jonas hums.

“Then why’re you turned away?”

Jonas peeks over his shoulder, soft pink tinting his cheeks, “I want you to spoon me - you know, cuddle?” He clears his throat, turns his head away as little green lights fill up the space of his bedroom. “Big spoon, little spoon, you know? Unless - you don't want to. That's okay-”

“Joey,” Mitch says, sliding his hand over Jonas’ side, enveloping his waist as he pushes his front flush against Jonas’ back, tangles their legs together as he settles his head against his boy’s soft shoulder. He places a soft kiss to the shell of  
Jonas’ ear. “I wanna.”

Jonas smiles, his soft pink lights filling the small bedroom as he tucks himself further into Mitch’s embrace.

“Good night, Mitch.” He breathes happily.

“‘Night, Joey.”


End file.
